Nero
by Imagilove
Summary: Jeff sits in a chair at his son's bedside. He watches the sleeping teen and pulls out his notebook. He begins writing a poem when he hears a noise. He looks up from his writings to check on the teen. Jeff fights to keep his emotions in check as he watches the teen sleep looking so fragile and weak. The boy wheezes a little in his sleep. Jeff sighs and wipes his tears.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff sits in a chair at his son's bedside. He watches the sleeping teen and pulls out his notebook. He begins writing a poem when he hears a noise. He looks up from his writings to check on the teen.

Jeff fights to keep his emotions in check as he watches the teen sleep looking so fragile and weak. The boy wheezes a little in his sleep.

Jeff sighs and wipes his tears. "How could something like that slip past me? How could I just let this happen to him?" he whispers to himself.

He closes his eyes and starts to remember when he found out that he was pregnant with his son.

~Flashback~

"Jeff hurry up in there!… Your dinner is getting cold." Matt calls up the hallway. Jeff sits in the bathroom holding the box in his hand. He takes a deep breath and opens it, taking the test.

Anxiously, he watches the tester for the results. Time feels as if it stands still as the color of the line begins to change. His heart sinks when the line on the tester turns pink and reads the word he had been dreading. He freezes and looks down at his stomach in shock. He places his hand over his stomach as tears roll down his face. "What am I going to do? I can't be… pregnant…" he whispers to himself.

It has been months since Seth had moved back to California.. Jeff didn't even have a clue where in California he had moved to.

He sighs. "What do I do now?" he asks himself as he cleans everything up, making sure their father wouldn't find anything.

Jeff quietly goes into his sister Jessica's room. He stands in the doorway watching her hold his nephew Jeremy. "Jess… I've made a horrible mistake." he says, trying not to cry.

She looks up at him concerned. "What kind of mistake?" she asks calmly. He walks over and sits on the bed beside her and sighs. "Do you remember how Seth and I had snuck away from prom?"

She nods.

"Well, we snuck up to our hotel room and slept together, and now I'm pregnant…" he says. Jessica stays quiet and looks at him, measuring what she should say in her head.

"When did you find this out?" She finally asks. Jeff looks back down. "Today, I lied to dad and told him that I needed money for something at school." He says.

Jessica smiles comfortingly and pulls him into a hug. "You've come to the right person.. I'll help you tell Dad." she whispers.

Jeff smiles sadly. "Thank you so much Jessica, I love you." he says.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff is pulled from his thoughts when Nero calls out in his sleep. "Dad…" he groans. Jeff puts his notebook down and sits on the edge of the hospital bed. "I'm here." he says calmly.

Nero coughs hard and loses his breath momentarily, his breaths grow shallow for a few moments. "I'm c… cold…" he whispers.

Jeff walks over and grabs a blanket, draping it over him. He looks down at Nero and smiles a little. "Better?" he asks.

Nero nods and snuggles deeper in the blankets.

Jeff smiles sadly and kisses the boy's head. "You look so much like your father." He says.

Nero looks up at him and smiles. "Grandpa says I look like you…"

"You do, you look like both of your parents." Jeff replies as he rubs Nero's back. Nero coughs and smiles. "Who is my father? What's he like?"

Jeff smiles as he carefully lays beside him. "Your father's name is Seth Rollins. He was the new kid my senior year of high school. He was sweet." he says and starts to tell him about Seth.

Nero smiles at him and listens to his story.

~Flashback~

It's the third week of school and Jeff is sitting in history class when a dark haired boy walks into the classroom and hands the teacher a note. The teacher looks down at the pass and back at the dark haired boy.

"Welcome to Union Pines Mister…Rollins… why don't you go and take a seat in the third row." Mr. Parks says.

The young boy nods and walks over to the third row, sitting across from Jeff. He sits his books down and catches Jeff's gaze. "Hi, I'm Jeff.. What's your name?"

The dark haired boy smiles a shy smile. "I'm Seth, It's nice to meet you Jeff."

~End of Flashback~

Nero smiles. "Wow, you guys sound so nerdy." he says softly.

Jeff laughs. "We were, sort of.. In our own little way.."

The teen's eyes grow heavy as he fights sleep. Jeff watches him and chuckles. "Nero, why don't you just rest.. I'll tell you more about your father when you wake up.."

The boy looks up at his father with half lidded eyes. "Promise?" he asks.

Jeff smiles and hugs him gently. "Yes, I promise." he replies.

The young man's eyes slowly close and he falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

+Once Nero is sound asleep, Jeff carefully and quietly slips away from the room to go outside and check his phone.

He powers his phone on and sits down on the bench outside. The screen lights up and reads 1 missed call Roman.

He dials Roman's number and waits. "Hey roman, What did you need?" he asks.

"Seth is on his way to the hospital, he came over and I filled him in on everything.." he says.

Jeff almost drops the phone. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying not to cry. "Jeff, are you okay?" Roman asks.

"He's going to hate me…" Jeff says shakily.

"No he won't." Roman argues.

"Yes he is.. First I get pregnant and don't tell him about it. Then I completely miss the symptoms of his son having cancer…" he says, his walls crumble and he starts to cry.

Roman sighs and tries to sound comforting. "Jeff, it's not your fault that Nero is sick." he argues.

Jeff sniffles and wipes his eyes. "Yes it is, the doctors told me that he would have had a better chance at beating this if I'd caught it sooner. So, my son is dying because I left him untreated.." he cries.

"You had no idea that he was even sick.. Jeff, he didn't show any signs or symptoms until a few months ago.." Roman says.

"I know.. But, I still blame myself…" Jeff says softly.

Roman gets quiet for a few moments.

"Jeff, don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault… the doctors said that this was a genetic disease.. It was in his genes." He says.

Jeff sits quietly on the bench and looks down at the ground. He sighs.

"Roman, I feel so lost right now. Nero doesn't even know that he's dying… How the hell do you tell a boy who has his whole life ahead of him something like that?" he says through tears.

A familiar voice says from behind him. "We'll tell him together…" the person says.

Jeff looks up and takes a deep breath. "Seth…?"


	4. Chapter 4

Seth takes his hand and places it over Jeff's, pulling the phone closer.

"Roman, I'm here now.. I'll take things from here." He says and hangs up the phone.

He takes Jeff's hands and looks into his eyes, speaking calmly.

"I don't hate you…" He says.

Jeff's jade green eyes lighten slightly and he finally speaks.

"You don't?" He asks softly.

Seth nods and wipes the tears that stream down Jeff's face.

"No, I don't.. Now let's go be with our son." He says as he takes his arm.

Jeff walks arm and arm with Seth to Nero's room. Nero is starting to wake up as they walk into the room. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at them. He looks at Jeff and back to Seth. "Dad? Who is this?" He asks softly.

Jeff looks at Seth and contemplates how he should explain this.

"I'm your father…" Seth says trying to hide his sadness.

He walks over to the edge of the hospital bed and sits beside Nero. Nero tries to sit up on his own.

"The doctor says I'm really sick…" He says softly.

Seth nods and helps him sit up. "I know… your father told me everything.."

He says.

Nero nods and smiles a little. "How did you find us?" he asks.

Seth smiles. "I was in NC and I decided to call your Uncle Roman." He says.

Nero's smile widens. "He's a good man." he says.

Seth smiles. "Yes he is.."

Nero looks over at Jeff. "Did Aunt Jessica say she'd come and see me?" He asks.

"Yes I did." Jessica replies as she walks into the room carrying some of his favorite things. She smiles and holds up his favorite blanket. "Your daddy said you were cold."

Nero smiles a bit bigger. "I am." he says.

She lays the blanket neatly across him and kisses his head. "Here you go.. That should help you some." she says.

Nero looks up at the clock, realizing that it is now nine o'clock. "Shouldn't you be at work daddy?" he asks Jeff.

Jeff shakes his head. "Stephanie and Paul gave me some time off." He explains.

"Oh.." He says and starts to have a coughing fit.

"Dad…" he says after he catches his breath.

"Yes son?" Jeff answers.

Nero takes a deep breath and sighs. "Am I dying?" he asks softly.

Jeff looks up at Seth and Jessica for support. He sighs as tears start to burn at his eyes. "Yes…" he answers with tears in his eyes.

Nero looks up at him sadly and starts to cry. "I don't want to die…" he cries.

Jeff pulls him into a hug and rubs his back. "I don't want you to either…" He whispers and kisses his head.

Nero cuddles closer to Jeff and rests his head on his chest. "I love you Daddy…" he whispers.

"I love you too…" Jeff replies.


	5. Chapter 5

A few months later, Jeff returns to work. He walks through the halls, to Stephanie's office. He knocks on the door upon entering.

"Steph, Can we talk?" he asks as he walks through the door.

Stephanie McMahon looks up from her work and smiles. "Of course Jeff, come over and take a seat." She says gesturing to the couch nearby.

Jeff walks over to the couch and takes a seat, looking up at Stephanie. He takes a deep breath and finally speaks softly.

"Stephanie.. I need more time off… Nero's getting worse." He says, holding back the tears that threaten to fall. Stephanie puts her paperwork down and looks him in the eyes, raising a brow.

"Worse?" She asks calmly.

Jeff takes a deep breath and nods slowly as tears roll down his face.  
Stephanie stays quiet for a few moments..

Jeff looks up at her with tears streaming down his face. "Yes.. He's…. he's…." he stops and clears his throat, trying to compose himself.

"He's dying.." he says softly.

Stephanie's eyes grow dark when she looks at him. "I'm sorry Jeff, but I really need you to work.." She says calmly.

Jeff's jaw drops and he starts to cry harder. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GO OUT THERE AND WRESTLE WHILE MY SON IS LYING ALONE IN A HOSPITAL ROOM DYING?" he cries.

Stephanie sighs. "Jeffrey, I've given you nine months off already.." She argues.

"I KNOW!" He shouts.

She shoots him a stern look and tightens her jaw. "Don't raise your voice at me.." She snarls.

Jeff stands up and looks down at her, rage burning through his entire body.

"My son is the reason I breathe… For you to sit here and tell me that it's too fucking bad, makes you an evil, heartless bitch!" he growls.

Stephanie stands on her feet and gets in Jeff's face. "FIRST OF ALL HARDY, I AM NOT AN EVIL HEARTLESS BITCH. YOU'VE TAKEN TOO MUCH TIME OFF AS IS, YOU ARE DAMN LUCKY I HAVEN'T FIRED YOUR ASS FOR ALL OF THE SCREW UPS AND OTHER THINGS YOU'VE DONE…" she growls.

Jeff balls up his fists and takes a deep breath glaring into her eyes.

"Don't you dare bring up my past right now.." he snarls.

She looks at him with her cocky smirk and says. "Or what?"

Before Jeff can react with an answer, Shane McMahon walks in and looks at Stephanie. "Steph, Dad wants to have a word with you in his office." he says.

She nods and replies. "I'll be right in."

She turns back to Jeff and gives him a deadly glare. "I'll deal with you later…" She growls.

Jeff returns her glare with disdain. As soon as she's out of ear shot, He growls. "Bitch…"

Jeff makes his way to Jessica's dressing room and knocks on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Come in." Jessica calls out from inside.

Jeff turns the knob and walks into the room. "Jessica, I'm gonna beat someone bloody." He says as he plops down on the couch.

Jessica turns from her mirror to face Jeff. "Why?" She asks, sitting across from him.

"Stephanie won't give me time off to be with Nero." he says trying to calm down. He catches a glimpse of his tear stained face in the mirror. He wipes his cheeks with his sleeve.

"Do I need to have a word with her?" Jessica asks as she zips up her boots.

"If you want to.." Jeff replies, trying to calm down.

Jessica nods and pulls her black and red streaked hair up into a pony tail.

She stands up and walks out of the dressing room, towards Stephanie's office.

Jeff sighs as he pulls out his phone. He dials Seth's number and waits for him to pick up.

"Hey.. How's Nero doing?" Jeff asks after Seth picks up.

"He's sleeping at the moment. He's been asking for you all afternoon." Seth replies.

"Is he still real weak?" Jeff asks.

"Yes.." Seth replies, trying to keep his cool.

Jeff wipes his eyes and sighs. "Stephanie won't let me have any more time off." he says through tears.

"What?! Why?!" Seth exclaims.

Jeff starts crying harder. "She said I've missed too much time already." he cries.

"That's ridiculous Jeff.. Go over her head, talk to Vince… Go over the bitch's head." Seth replies.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Jeff heads out to the ring for his match that Stephanie had scheduled. He walks out dressed in his street clothes as his music blares out across the arena. He walks over and grabs a mic before climbing into the ring. "Shut the music off please." he says as he climbs into the middle of the ring. The crowd falls silent as his music ends and he stands in the ring looking at the camera.

"As you can see, I am not dressed to compete… Before you can ask me why, allow me to explain." he stops a moment and takes a deep breath, continuing. "I am not dressed for competition because I am not competing tonight. I refuse to compete tonight because my son Nero is lying in a hospital bed, fighting for his life." he says, walking to the ropes.

He looks at the entrance with his deep green eyes. "Stephanie McMahon refuses to let me have the time off to go and be by my dying son's bedside. So, therefore.. I am refusing to compete. And I challenge the entire roster to do the same." He says as a tear runs down his cheek.

The camera zooms in on his face. "Oh, and Stephanie… I am not leaving this ring until you give me what I want and also deserve." Jeff says with a shaky voice.

Jeff is interrupted when C.M. Punk's music blares through the speakers and across the arena. Jeff watches Punk closely as he makes his way to the ring, grabbing a mic. Punk climbs into the ring with his mic and walks over towards Jeff.

He looks at him calmly. "Now normally, I would come out and argue with you. Telling you that you were wrong and etc. But, right now… You are right. What Stephanie is doing to you is beyond wrong.. If I'm correct, it may even be illegal." Punk says.

Jeff nods and calmly speaks. "So, does that mean you'll stand by me and refuse to compete as well?" he asks.

Punk smiles a warm, comforting smile and replies. "Yes Hardy, I'll stand with you."

Jeff extends his hand and shakes with Punk as Vince McMahon comes out, making his way to the ring, mic in hand.

Jeff looks at Vince surprised as he climbs into the ring, looking him in the eye.

"Hardy, I'm sorry for the way my daughter Stephanie has treated you. You do not have to compete tonight." He says.

Jeff looks at him and nods. "Thank you sir." he replies.

Vince turns to the crowd and speaks. "Stephanie. Come out to the ring." he demands.

Stephanie's music blares across the speakers as she makes her way to the ring. She grabs a mic and walks towards the ring with a disgusted look on her face. Jeff looks at her, waiting patiently to hear what else her father has to say.

"Stephanie, I want you to apologize to Jeff." Vince says.

Stephanie turns and looks at Jeff, eyes narrowed and filled with disdain.

"I'm sorry." She says.


End file.
